Enter the Chaos
by Slasherbynight6
Summary: Umbrella is back and all is not well. With their new bioexperiments in their secret test facilities in the American mainland all hell is about to break loose on the unsuspecting citizens of the United States...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Resident evil, the idea of zombies, the whole zombie "philosophy" that has been created over the years, and anything associated with resident evil is neither owned by me nor created by me. And the umbrella corporation is not paying me to say this…**

Inside the Chaos

Its been a year since the decimation of Raccoon City. The president of the United States of America had ordered a quarantine of the city and the area around it shortly after the infection broke after the chaos ensued. The operation was code-named "Cleansing" but all it did was deeply root the terror and fear of the virus created by the Umbrella corporation in all the world. The United Nations placed a trade embargo on the corporation-shortly after which it completely fell apart. Umbrella corp. has since ceased to exist.

After the fall of Umbrella, the U.S. realized how much it truly relied on Umbrella for many of its pharmaceutical needs as well as the needs of the everyday household. Umbrella had put stock into practically every company that had been established in America, and when they were decimated the money went with them. On top of all this, Umbrella held hundreds of thousands of American jobs within its factories and headquarters. Soon major corporations began to crumble due to the lack of being able to supply their demand. The strain was thus put on the backs of the people to make up for the nation's everyday need- a need which they could not bear to keep.

The people scrambled to keep everything in order and so call "leaders of the free world" tried to promise to make it all better. Afterwards their fears were confirmed and their promises made void: the stock market crashed along with the entire American economy. A severe depression followed that was worse than had ever been seen before. People had become reliant on their technology and common items that made their existence easier. Without these, the people were thrown into a state of helplessness. With no food, no money for electricity and gas, and with the inability to pay the last few corporations that owned their homes and everything they had, millions were thrown onto the streets to fend for themselves. The corporations were soon bankrupt without any customers to pay them and thus the homes that were previously occupied and the land that they were on was handed back to the government once again.

Without the stock market and with the inability to start or keep any company for any amount of time, the last few "rich" citizens were beginning to lose their grip on their money and all they had. In the past they kept their private fortunes to themselves buying only luxuries and thinking of themselves, and now they were thrown to the street along with everybody else. Rich and poor alike pulled the little money they had out of the banks, thus they were forced to close down also. The great United States was in a state of panic and horror.

In the realization of their state of disaster, the people grew restless. They began to riot against their governmental leaders and military action ensued. They burned court houses, bombed local government offices, killed officers, and rioted outside of military instillations.

The government that was built for the people by the people had now turned on its citizens in order to keep the "peace"- also known as their ability to sit back and watch the American people starve and die on the streets without being held responsible for the crisis.

The democracy had descended into a kind of police state with the president, at the head of the military, completely running the show. The government had taken all of the land and homes that were previously privately owned causing state property to be the form of "economy". When congress tried to put limits on the president's power trying to actually do something to _help _the people instead of _hurt_ them, the president used the military to disband congress. The Supreme Court dared not stand up against him and thus they gave up their voice. The American government had descended into a form of dictatorship-in essence, a communist regime.

The president decided shortly after he had come to complete power- after seeing how his actions turned the U.S. into a modern day Soviet Union- to regain his country's previous status in the world by rebuilding the citizen's economy. His solution: rebuild the Umbrella corporation.

Shortly after Raccoon city was destroyed, the U.N. threatened to place sanctions on any nation that tried to re-establish Umbrella in their country or even let them operate legally within their borders. This neither hindered nor stopped the "president" in his decision. He gathered all the previous leaders of the corporation and told them of his plan. They quickly agreed.

Umbrella gathered all its previous scientists and all of their former workers and once again gave them jobs and places in the corporation. The government gave them free reign over the resources and land they needed. As a result, Umbrella is now the largest company of any kind in all the world. Their facilities occupy the majority of land in Montana, and its branches reach to the corners of the nation. Umbrella re-wrote the borders of the states according to their testing lands and the military instillations- the larges of their test facilities all lie outside of areas of high population such as New York and Seattle, Washington- after convincing the "president" that it was needed for them to flourish.

The U.N. _did_ place sanctions on the U.S. after the re-establishment of Umbrella,-since then they had moved to London from New York- but it did little to actually effect the country. No other country in the world was allowed to trade with the U.S., help them in times of war or crisis, nobody was allowed in or out of the country, and any support or help for the citizens of the country from other nations was strictly prohibited. Any nation that violated these sanctions was to be put under the sanction. Thus no nation dared to come near the U.S. with a 10 foot pole. However, with no economy and no nation helping them before anyway, the sanction was little more than a joke.

The economy slowly began to rebuild itself after this. The people returned to their homes, businesses once again began to rise up, and it appeared that Umbrella had saved the day. The new, communistic government still exists, but Umbrella seems to have formed their own "government". They have formed their own military, and they enforce their "state" borders keeping everyone out and every_thing_ in. The corporation is now shrouded in mystery and every deal they ever make is kept secret inside of their steel walls inside of their militarized camps inside of their protected borders. Rumors circulate of what their doing inside, but nobody is allowed in and thus nobody really knows. The government doesn't interfere from fear of another depression, and thus they still have free reign in the country.

This is where nightmare, once again, begins.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Resident evil, the idea of zombies, the whole zombie "philosophy" that has been created over the years, and anything associated with resident evil is neither owned by me nor created by me. And the umbrella corporation is not paying me to say this…**_

**Author's Note: To all my regular readers that read my Twilight fan-fics I know this is a little bit different of a pace… But still. If you've ever played Resident Evil (And liked it) I think you'll like this story. And to my new readers: please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**

Chapter 1- Just a day on the Job

Matthew Bradley had been working on the job for 8 years when Umbrella crumbled. He was a 28 year old fire fighter from Seattle, Washington. When Raccoon city was destroyed he felt as if the whole world was changing. Who wouldn't? Zombies, decimation, and a world-wide corporation that was behind it all. Something would eventually have to give way to change. Then the whole ordeal with Umbrella shutting down happened.

At first he had been glad that the corporation had fallen because it would lead to a much better world, or so he thought. He wasn't expecting the government to fall and everything to break out in chaos. Due to the demand for riot control in the country and the new communistic government, every police officer and firefighter in the country was pulled into the National Guard for the "protection" of the country. He was stationed in his hometown, luckily, where he could still help the populace, but it was difficult because everyone hated a man in uniform. The populace named them "murderers for the king" and "public assassins". The times were not good.

Then when the U.N. placed sanctions on the U.S. and they were forced to bring all their men home from around the world he knew his life would never be the same. He always held a high deal of respect for his country, but now he didn't know what to do. On a daily basis he was told to go out and investigate homes for "crimes against the state". He often had to use deadly force for something that he saw as trivial or unworthy of death. He saw people as misunderstood and was overall filled with compassion for everyone he met.

It was December 16 when he was sent out on a routine "house call" to investigate reports of people making homemade bombs in a conspiracy against the local government. Seattle was a town famous for its so call "conspiracies" and "treason", but Matthew really saw it as patriotism and fighting for democracy. Of course, he could actually _say _or _do _anything because he himself would be killed for "crimes against the state".

He was sitting next to his friend that he had grown attached to in the black military grade jeep. The jeep had the symbol of the new government in the form of an "A" with a scorpion behind it. It symbolized the sting that America would have on anybody that messed with it. His friend's name was Kevin Grace. They met when he was first stationed in Seattle in the recruitment camp where he was stationed. He went on every mission he was assigned to with his buddy, and they were always there for each other.

The military jeep kicked up rocks along the road as they pulled onto a road that led into a forest where Umbrella did their testing. They had reports from Umbrella that there were people that had lodged in an abandoned cabin and they wished for the government to look into it. Their job was to go in, clear them out, and use any means necessary to prevent them from venturing back into the forest. They both thought it was odd that Umbrella wouldn't just put up an electrical test around the perimeter, but they figured it might interfere with their tests. After all, they didn't know what kind of tests Umbrella was conducting. But that was none of their business and they had a job to do.

Kevin pulled the jeep to a halt out in front of the cabin, turned off the on-board GPS system-military grade- and they both got out and went around the back of the jeep.

"I hope we don't actually have to use these this time…"

"Yeah, me too man." Kevin replied as he was picking up his Umbrella type 13 automatic rifle. Matt picked up his 12 gauge shotgun-made by Umbrella- and they both headed for the door of the cabin. Kevin pounded on the door with his fist loud enough for anybody within a hundred square feet could hear him. "Open up! Military police! Don't make us knock it down!"

The door in front of them swung open to reveal a young man, who was maybe 16, standing there with a girl, maybe 15, standing behind him. "What are you two doing here?" Matt asked the couple.

"Wha… What do you mean, officer? Did we do something wrong?"

"You two are trespassing on private property. We were sent here to tell you to leave."

"Ok man… we're just gonna… um… I'm gonna go get the keys to my truck…"

"Hurry up." He walked away into a back room and the girl began to follow. "Not you. Stay here in our sight."

Soon the boy returned with his keys and the girl's purse. "Here yah go…"

"Oh… Thanks."

"Now let's get going you two."

"Yes sir…"

"Now, Matt, that went pretty well. We didn't even have to shoot anybody this time!" Kevin said as the couple walked around back and pulled away in an older looking truck.

"Let's get out of here."

"I hear you man! Hey, drinks on me before we get back to the base!"

"All right, that sounds good pretty good." They threw their weapons in the back of the jeep, got in, and Kevin pulled out the way they had came in. About halfway out they saw something lying on the road in front of them. They slowed to a stop and Kevin got out to see what it was.

"Hey man! Come here and look at this!" Matt got out of the jeep and walked over to the thing on the ground. He saw that it was a dog… but not a normal one. Its skin was inside out and it had gashes all over its body. It looked as if it had been killed only minutes ago, but it had been dead for hours… Matt couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Let's go… Those kids probably just hit it on their way out." They turned and started for the jeep when the dog, came to life, lifted its head, and bit Kevin's ankle. "Hey! What the heck? That hurts!" Kevin snapped its neck with his other foot and the dog released its grip. "I thought it was dead!"

"I did too… Let's go now, this is freakin me out."

"You betcha." They hurried back to the jeep, got in, and pulled away-making sure to hit the dog on the way past.

Just as they past it Matt looked back and the dog was gone with a trail of blood behind it.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Resident evil, the idea of zombies, the whole zombie "philosophy" that has been created over the years, and anything associated with resident evil is neither owned by me nor created by me. And the umbrella corporation is not paying me to say this…**_

They went to their usual bar, - Michelle's Tavern – sat down at their usual spot facing the window of 47th street and began sipping away at their beer while snacking on salted peanuts.

"Hey man, are you sure your ankle is fine?"

"Yeah… it was just a small bite, almost a scratch. It'll be fine." Michelle's Tavern was the spot where most of the officers went after their shifts were done. In fact, the bar would be empty almost all the time if no military personnel came through to have a beer or two.

"I remember when there used to be no need for anybody to clear people out of that forest. This place used to be so different!" Matt said while reminiscing about the times before Umbrella screwed everything up.

"What do you think they're working on out there?"

"I'm not sure… but it has to be somethin' big, right?"

"I know but it's just that you never hear of Umbrella actually coming out with new miracle drugs or cures for diseases or anything like that."

"You know, I heard some rumors that they're actually conducting some tests to turn ordinary military units into super soldiers or something like that. But, then again, I wouldn't put to much confidence in the guy I got the info from. He's a little screwy in the head-if you know what I mean!"

With that Kevin downed the last of his beer and slid it toward the edge of the bar counter. The slim figured bar tender came over, picked up the glass and said, "You boys want anything else tonight? Another beer? Maybe something to eat?"

"Nah, that's all right." Kevin slid the bartender a five and they walked out the door.

They got back into their squad jeep and pulled away toward the personnel station. They were just passing 56th Ave. at the corner where the local Starbucks was when Kevin started in on a coughing fit at a red stop light.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah… I'm… (cough, cough) fine… really." Then they pulled away quickly toward the personnel station.

When they arrived they got their guns from the back, swung the straps over their shoulders, and walked through the thick metal doors with the spray-painted insignia on them. They headed past the front receptionist's desk, down corridor A4 then into the temporary sleeping quarters for all units.

"Hey…" Kevin began with much strain in his voice. "… I think I'm gonna lay down for a few before I go home. I have this burning sensation from my heart to my throat and I don't think I should be driving."

"Al'right. I'll be back in a few. I'm just going to go into my office and do some paperwork. I'll come and check on you in an hour or so. Don't go dyin' on me now, you understand?" He said jokingly.


End file.
